


Take a moment and hold it

by classy_lin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Cute Tyler Joseph, Fluff, Freeform, Movie Night, No Dialogue, Other, Trench Era, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classy_lin/pseuds/classy_lin
Summary: Just a cute little imagine about Tyler Joseph falling asleep beside you on your couch. (Reader's gender is not specified.)





	Take a moment and hold it

It was dark, dark outside. You rubbed your eyes and looked at the clock.

11 pm. Still in the hoodie and jeans you put on today. Laying on the couch with just a pillow.

Your eyes were tired, but you couldn't be bothered to go to bed. After inviting Tyler over to your house, you had a movie marathon and the longest conversation about whatever came to his mind.  
...  
The more you talked to him, the more you felt understood. It was a blessing, basically. To have such a good friend by your side.

You knew he made music, too, and he and his best friend Josh Dun were known as the duo called Twenty One Pilots around the world with millions of fans and sold out concerts.

Numbers didn't matter to you that much though. You were one of the lucky people to have a deeper insight about what his songs truly meant, what he's gone through.. but well, you wanted to keep it to yourself.  
...

Now your thoughts wandered once again and it took you a while to notice that Tyler was still here. He usually went home early to focus on "stuff" as he said. More cryptic messages to give his fans? The upcoming shows? You'd never know. Sometimes you wish he wasn't famous just so you could spend more time with him.

He was a little curled up and it was hard to tell if he was asleep. (You found it adorable either way.) You couldn't help but crawled over to him.

And you couldn't deny, Tyler really was cute. With his hands slightly crossed over his chest as if he might get hurt, brownish hair falling across his face, he looked - calm. If there was a word to describe it. Not only calm. He lied there as this was the most comfortable place on earth. Although Tyler had problems with falling asleep.

You felt a pleasant rush of happiness through your body. And a little smile formed on your face. "Thanks, thanks for making me happy" you stuttered out and then repeated what you said in your head.

'Wow.. what an awkward moment.'

Luckily he didn't notice any of it. His breath was steady as it was before, and knowing that Tyler was here and safe made you more happy than anything else. It almost made you feel like you had to care for him.

You placed a hand on his, so you could feel his heartbeat.. evenly pumping blood through his veins.

What a thought that this inspiring person that you respected so much was right here. A part of you wanted to cuddle with him but the other part was afraid he could mistake it as flirting..

Too scared to ask. Why am I so scared? There's nothing to be afraid of! "Goodnight, Ty..", you whispered and you could swear his mouth was twitching a bit.

You couldn't say it enough, how beautiful he is. Literally blown away by it.

You kept your hand resting on his, moved just a little closer and listened to the steady sound of Tylers heartbeat that made you drift away to sleep very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my first try at actually writing something on here. Don't take it "serious", I'm not that obsessed with tøp and I'm aware Tyler has a loving wife, lol (but jenna doesn't play any role here i guess, neither does tylers short hair bc it's fluffy in this)
> 
> maybe I just have a soft spot for imagines like that :D
> 
> (oh, and english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.)
> 
> (this was also written at 2 in the morning ..)


End file.
